Early documentation of compressible gas powered projectile propulsion devices, such as airguns, dates back to around the middle of the 16th century according to Traister, Robert J, 1981, All About Airguns, Tab Books Inc., Blueridge Summit, Pa. These ancient airguns were generally military devices used to fire projectiles in the 0.30 to 0.60 caliber size range. They were usually pneumatic, having a pressure cylinder that was manually pressurized. The basic principles used in gas powered guns have changed only slightly over the years.
Gas driven guns now have a wide variety of applications. Low velocity sport airguns are commonly used for target practice, gun training, and for hunting very small game. Airgun competition is now an Olympic sport. Airguns are also used in military and science labs for various purposes. The military uses airguns to launch some types of missiles which have vibration sensitive electronics inside according to Jones, M. C., 1986, "Shock Simulation and Testing in Weapons Development," The Journal of Environmental Sciences, September/October, Vol. 29, pp. 17-21. Gas powered guns are also used in various types of field weapons. Airguns typically operate with low vibration compared to explosive driven guns. Gas powered guns also are typically more controllable than explosive powered guns. Hypervelocity guns are similar to airguns, but usually use explosives and high temperature light gases which have a high speed of sound to achieve much higher velocities.
Airguns today are generally low powered and low velocity compared to guns which use explosives or high temperature light gases to drive the projectile. The most significant factor in the low velocity limitation of airguns and low temperature compressible gas powered guns is the speed of sound in the driving gas that propels the projectile. Hypervelocity guns that use explosives, hot gasses, light gasses, plasma, and other gas like propellants are also limited by the same principle. For example, compressible gas equations for a gas in steady state, isentropic flow show that gas traveling from a high pressure reservoir at rest, to a low pressure reservoir, through a constant area or narrowing passageway, cannot exceed the velocity of the local speed of sound. The assumption of isentropic flow is common practice for many airgun designers. Using a hydraulic analogy of an airgun shows that even though an airgun is an unsteady device, the sonic limitation still applies.
Efforts to minimize the effect of the sonic velocity limitation have led to developments such as "light gas guns" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,304 and mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,633. Light gasses, such as hydrogen, have high speed of sound and increase the attainable sonic velocity. For example, the speed of sound in hydrogen is about 4 times faster than the speed of sound in air at the same temperature.
Raising the temperature of the driving gas is another way to reduce the effect of the sonic velocity limit. Raising the temperature of a gas raises the speed of sound in the gas. Several methods that raise the temperature of the propellant gas immediately before firing a gun are used today. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,020 a conventional piston compresses the propellant gas immediately before firing the gun raising the temperature very high. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,638 an explosion compresses the driving gas chamber increasing the temperature of the driving gas and thus raises its speed of sound. Many similar methods of adding heat to the driving gas have been used to raise the speed of sound of the driving gas; however, they are all nonetheless limited by the sonic limitation.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,699 discloses a wave gun that uses an explosive to propel a piston which compresses the driving gas chamber. Rapid acceleration of the piston creates shock waves ahead of the piston which raise the pressure and temperature of the driving gas. This gun is also mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,633 which attempts to improve upon the above mentioned technology. Again, the gas upstream from the projectile is limited by the sonic limitation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,633 discloses a "shock compression jet gun" that implements a shaped charge, compressible gas, and converging-diverging nozzle to drive a projectile through a barrel. The explosive shaped charge provides high pressure and temperature gas upon detonation. Then the high temperature and pressure exhaust gasses accelerate through a converging-diverging supersonic nozzle. Upon exiting the nozzle, the supersonic driving gasses, preceded by an abrupt normal shock, hit the projectile. The normal shock rebounds from the projectile leaving higher temperature and pressure subsonic gas immediately behind the projectile. This high temperature gas immediately behind the projectile remains limited to sonic velocities as the projectile travels through the barrel.
The above mentioned gun types are dynamic devices, and the sonic limitation as applied to them should be clarified. Upon firing a gas powered gun, local flow properties such as Mach number, temperature, and pressure will vary with time and position within the gun because firing a gun is an unsteady process. Under some circumstances, the projectile velocity could be greater than the local speed of sound of the gas immediately behind the projectile in the above mentioned gun types. For example, if the gas temperature behind the projectile decreases as the projectile travels, the local speed of sound in the gas behind the projectile may lower to a value that is less than the velocity of the projectile. However, in this example, the projectile never exceeds the maximum local speed of sound attained in the driving gas immediately behind the projectile along its pathway through the barrel. Therefore, without the use of some type of supersonic projectile barrel, as herein described, the projectile velocity cannot exceed the maximum transient sonic velocity of the driving gas behind the projectile.
In the case of the "shock compression jet gun" in U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,633, the velocity of the projectile is also limited by the local speed of sound immediately behind the projectile. Combustion gasses may attain a supersonic velocity after passing through the converging-diverging nozzle. However, supersonic explosion gasses hitting the projectile will cause a normal shock to rebound from the projectile. Once a normal shock rebounds from the projectile, the gas immediately behind the projectile is high temperature and pressure, but is subsonic, and travels the same velocity that the projectile travels. The temperature rise after the shock wave from the driving gas hits the projectile will increase he speed of sound in the gas immediately behind the projectile to higher values. This increased temperature raises the limiting speed of sound. However, this method is also limited by the speed of sound in the driving gas as mentioned and clarified above.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,842 discloses a "Method of and Apparatus for Accelerating a Projectile" that places multiple supersonic plasma spray nozzles along the projectile barrel that spray supersonic plasma through the barrel wall and against the back of the projectile as it passes each nozzle. FIG. 2 in this patent depicts supersonic plasma spray from the nozzle impacting the back side of the moving projectile which causes the supersonic plasma to slow down and create shock waves. This patent explains that the barrel is designed to fit loosely around the projectile at locations where projectile velocity is high to minimize friction. This loose barrel to projectile fit allows high pressure plasma from the back of the projectile to escape into the region in front of the projectile through the annular gap between the barrel and projectile. Apertures, or vents, may be placed in the barrel wall downstream from a plasma spray nozzle to vent plasma gasses that accumulate in front of the projectile. In this design, the projectile may reach speeds that are greater than the speed of sound of the driving gas because of the multiple impacts of supersonic driving gas against the projectile accelerating the projectile in multiple stages along its path through the barrel.
The above patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,842, discloses that the purpose of the apertures, or vents, is to remove high pressure plasma that had accumulated in front of the projectile. The patent never indicates or claims that the apertures are designed to vent or control the gas behind the projectile. The patent also recommends a preferred size of aperture having a cross sectional area equal to approximately twice the barrel, or projectile, cross sectional area.
With the exception of the design disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,842, the problem in all the above types of guns which use any type of compressible gas to accelerate the projectile is that the attainable projectile velocity is restricted by the speed of sound in the driving gas or gasses behind the projectile. Projectile velocity in the design disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,842 is not limited by the speed of sound in the driving gas because of its modular supersonic plasma jets that repeatedly impact the projectile as it travels along the length of the barrel. The present invention allows driving gas propelling the projectile and the projectile itself to reach supersonic velocities without the complexity and cost of methods such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,842.